The Virus Returns
by Elricscousin
Summary: Years after Venjix was defeated, the rangers have fallen into civilian lives. All of a sudden, on Summer and Dillon's wedding day, Venjix returns with a passion for one thing-Revenge. Doc K/Ziggy, Summer/Dillon, Flynn/Gemma
1. The Happiest Day

**My name is EC and I love Power Rangers RPM. If I could buy it, I would, but I can't, so I shant. I do not own any of the characters for RPM, nor any other reference I make. Thanks for reading. Read, enjoy, and review please!**

* * *

The city of Corinth was buzzing with excitement. They had just found out that after three years of isolation and searching, Summer Landsdown and Dillon were finally getting married. It was going to be a grand operation with lots of guests and flower and ribbons..until they realized that the couple wasn't getting married inside of Corinth, and that it was a private event.

"Do you think they're going to buy it," asked Scott as he put a small wedding cake on the counter of the kitchen in the Garage.

"Of course they will," said Flynn. "They respect us enough to let Summer and Dillon have their own wedding." He smiled brightly and finished making the punch. "It reminds me of that time that Summer nearly got married off to the rich dude, remember?"

"Oh yea..." said Scott. "How could I forget that?" He laughed, then looked down at what Scott was wearing. "Are you wearing the same kilt?"

"Kilts never go out of style, my friend."

"That's what Scottish men think," said a deep voice. The two former rangers turned around to see their friend Dillon in a pristine tuxedo. "I'm glad you guys could make it." He walked up and shook his friends' hands as they congratulated him.

Ziggy came up from behind of Dillon and patted him on the shoulder. "You see guys, this here is the big guy on campus today. I want to let all of you know that I am doing everything in my power to make sure that Dillon has the best day of his life."

Dillon looked at Ziggy. "Seriously, Zig?" he asked. He laughed and looked around. "I must say though, you and Doc K really cleaned up the place since we've been gone..."

The Garage was a whole different place. The half of the actual workshop was now an open play area with mats and easels, with a craft table off to the side. The other half held a small moped and a small work desk with tools on it. The kitchen was the same, except it was now a few different shades of purple, and the living room had gained a coffee table and been rearranged. The rooms upstairs were several offices and classrooms for the older kids.

"We couldn't get a new building, so it was logical to use the one we already had," said Doctor K, coming out of her workspace. That was the only thing that had not changed. She was dressed in a small navy sundress and had on a touch of makeup. Ziggy looked away, slightly blushing. "It also helps us keep an eye on the children."

Gemma came running out of Doctor K's workshop beaming. "What do you think, guys?" she asked, practically bouncing. "Isn't Doc K soooo adorable?" She was dressed in the same sundress, except for it was a light grey. She had her hair done in curls that cascaded down her back.

The guys looked around, slightly afraid to say yes or no. Dillon broke the silence, "I think that Summer is honoured to have you two as her bridesmaids.." he said. "Speaking of, when is your dad supposed to come, Scott?"

"He should be here any minute," said Scott, looking at his watch. Suddenly, there was a knock on the newly installed door. "Speak of the Devil."

Colonel Truman walked in and smiled. Only three years ago, he saw just boys and girls. Now he saw each man come into his own courage and strength. He saw that each former ranger had a tie and a rose to match the color of his suit-except for Ziggy, who had on a bowtie.

"Can I say how much of an honor it is to finally see something normal happen with you people," he said as the girls slipped away to Doctor K's workshop. "Dillon, I am especially proud of you and Tenaya." He shook hands with the black ranger. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"The actual ceremony starts in twenty minutes," said Gem, who was messing with his flower. "We have enough time to finish decorating."

"Well, lets do it!" said Ziggy. For the next fifteen minutes, the men finished putting up the alter and the flowers. Dillon, Ziggy, Scott and Flynn lined up at the altar. Summer's parents, who had been rushing around the city trying to calm down rumors, quietly took their seats.

"Okay guys, places..." said Ziggy. He reached into his suit jacket and found what he was looking for-Summer and Dillon's wedding bands. As Dillon waited for his bride, Ziggy said, "Did I say thank you yet for making me your best man?"

Dillon looked back and said, "You'll always be my best man, Zig..." The wedding march started, and Dillon turned around.

Tenaya was first, in a purple sundress with purple flowers in her hair. She smiled at her brother and Ziggy, and gave Dillon a small thumbs up for good luck. Next was Gemma, who looked down when she caught Flynn's eye and waved. She was followed by Doctor K, who looked straight ahead when walking up the aisle. Dillon felt Ziggy give a longing sigh, and knew that, once again, the young Doctor was doing nothing for his best friend's heartache.

Finally, came Summer. She was dressed in a simple white lacy number, and was beaming. She was walking up the aisle by herself, in honor of her fallen butler, Andrews. When she finally made it up the aisle, Dillon gave away his held breath. He took her hand, and there ceremony began.


	2. His Return

**I Don't own Power Rangers RPM or any other references.**

* * *

Ziggy and Doctor K were cleaning up while Dillon and Summer danced to the last song. Ziggy smiled at the Doctor, getting an idea. "K, may I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand with a goofy grin.

K looked at his hand. "Ziggy, it is quite illogical when we have work to do," she said, a small smile crossing her lips. "After the work is done, then maybe." She went back to putting away the used utensils in the dishwasher.

Ziggy sighed, and walked over to a dozing Flynn. "Flynn...Flynn wake up." He shook the scott a little bit to get him focused. "We got to get Scott, Gem and Gemma home..." He nodded over to a few intoxicated air force pilots who were giggling to each other.

"Aye," said Flynn, rubbing his head. "You'd better come with, though."

Ziggy shook his head. "Naw, I've got to get the lovebirds to their honeymoon," he said. He smiled. "K and I have a real nice place set up." He then walked over to K again. "I'm about to take Dillon and Summer to the apartment. Will you be good by yourself?"

K looked at him. "You don't need to worry about me, Ziggy. I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She then went back to washing her dishes. "Besides, I might do a little research after I finish. Don't be out too late."

Ziggy grinned and elbowed her in the side playfully. "Aw, K, you wrecked my plan." He then turned his shaggy head to see that Dillon and Summer were walking towards them.

"So, what's this I heard Gemma saying about an apartment?" said Summer. She hung onto Dillon's waist, practically beaming.

"Ziggy , K, and I got you guys a place for tonight," said Tenaya as she walked up. She hugged her brother and new sister-in-law. "Ziggy and I are going to take you to it, right Zig?" she said.

Ziggy shrugged. "Why not? Everyone else is headed home," he said.

As Flynn got the drunk pilots into his blue tank-car, Ziggy and Tenaya got the lovely couple into Dillon's Fury. Dillon looked at Ziggy. "Are you seriously driving my car?"

Ziggy looked back. "Its a special occasion. Don't worry, my scooter's on the back." He quickly pulled up to a small house near the edge of town. He turned around to face Dillon and Summer. "This is just something that we all pitched in for so that you guys would have a place to stay when you visit," he said with a large goofy smile.

"But where is Tenaya going to stay tonight?" asked Summer. Suddenly, there was a large explosion about three blocks away. "What was that?"

Ziggy and Tenaya bounded out of the car. "Oh no," said Tenaya. She saw that the smoke was coming from the direction of the Garage. She saw Ziggy's grin fall in a second. "We're going back," she said as Ziggy leaped inside and put the car into gear. "Sorry guys."

Dillon and Summer looked into the rearview. Considering that Ziggy was driving like Dillon used to, they knew something was wrong. "Guys," said Dillon. "What happened?" He pulled himself up to see out of the windshield.

He saw rubble. A mound of rubble and flame right where the Garage used to be. He also so Flynn's car pull up beside them. He also saw a figure walking from the fire. And he heard a voice that he would never forget, and thought he would never hear again.

"Bow down to me, Rangers! Your precious Doctor is dead, and your technology has been burned! Your fall will mark the end of humanity!"

* * *

**Ok, I know this one was short, but I have to build up suspense. Read and Review!**


	3. The Darkest Night

**My name is EC and I do not own RPM or any other references I make. This was done in approximately an hour when a bought of insomnia came on. Thank you to all the people who have favorited this story-it means a lot to me considering it's my first. Read, enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

The words rang in Flynn's ears. As he lurched out of his vehicle, he saw that everyone who was in the Fury were already out and in a fighting stance. He could see the anguish on Ziggy's face, the anger on Dillon's, and the worry on Summer's. They also had the same determination in their eyes, and the same realization-this was Venjix.

Flynn turned to see Scott getting out of the car with a radio. "Colonel Truman," he said in his official voice. "Eagle one is requesting that the shields go back up. I repeat, the shields need to go back up."

The voice from the smoke laughed. "It is too late, Red Ranger," it said metallically. "Corinth is under my control. Feast your eyes on my new body!" Then, a large beetle like form slowly appeared in front of the flames. "I am the Indestructible Venjix!" He threw his head up in victory. "You thought that a mere electronic could kill me? I am a Virus, I am Forever! You will never defeat me!"

Flynn looked over at the other rangers. If only we had our morphers, he thought. He looked at Scott. "Well, it seems that we only have one choice," he said. "That's to fight..." His friend nodded in agreement, and said, "Rangers. Delta form C!"

All the former rangers ran at Venjix. They barely hit him, and were knocked down quickly. Summer and Tenaya were the first ones up, using their dresses as an advantage by trying to blind Venjix with their skirts. It didn't work, and Venjix grabbed the both of them and threw them against the cars.

Dillon looked at the girls, then to Ziggy. "Zig, the only change we have is if Doc is alive," he said to his best friend. "Quick, before the fire get to-" But Ziggy was already running into the burning building that was once his life achievement.

Ziggy held his arm over his mouth. "K! Doctor K!" he screamed into the flames, trying to get an eye out. The only thing that wasn't on fire was K's lab, but that was crumbling. He saw falling beams and bursting windows all over the shop. The heat was making it near impossible to breathe.

Ziggy started to move the beams with his bare hands to try and find the Doctor. He moved near the living room, and that's where he found her. She was laying on the ground, a small beam laying on her along with some concrete, and a silver briefcase in her hands. Ziggy moved as quickly as he could to her. "Don't worry Doc, I'm on my way!"

The beam was metal, and nearly red hot. Ziggy took off his tuxedo jacket and covered his hands with it, lifting the beam and barely tossing it to the side as to not hurt the doctor. He then used his tux-glove to move the hot concrete off of the Doctor, but it wasn't as bad as the beam. He tied what was left of the jacket around his mouth to keep out the toxic fumes coming from the kitchen oven that was burning.

He kneeled down to the doctor, trying to feel for a pulse. The building was coming down around him, so he decided to just take a chance. He quickly picked the doctor up bridal style and grabbed the silver suitcase. He took a glance at the workshop, and knew that if there was any chance that any of the Doctor's work was in this building, it wasn't in there. He then raced out of the back of the building, trying to get the doctor away from Venjix as fast as possible.

The rest of the Rangers weren't able to hold off Venjix. All of them except Dillon and Tenaya were down, and even they were starting to tire as their bionic parts were losing energy. The virus laughed at them. "Look at you two-pathetic! To think that you, Tenaya 15, would side with these mangy humans insults me!"

Tenaya frowned. "I am not Tenaya 15, Venjix, and I'm not yours to command. I am human, no matter how much you don't want to admit it. I am on the right side, and you are a monster." She accented the last statement with a quick quick and kick at Venjix. The machine caught her foot and tossed her against the wall again.

"Tenaya!" said Dillon, looking over at his nearly crumpled sister. "You're going to pay for this Venjix." He ran up to the machine and started to engage in advanced hand-to-hand combat. "First, you ruin my wedding night, second, you killed one of my best friends, third, you hurt my wife, and finally you nearly kill my sister!" Each example was a blow to Venjix's hard casing, which had started to melt due to the heat.

Venjix backed off. "You win this time, Black Ranger, but mark my words: if you and the Green Ranger come after me, you will die. I will turn your beloved Corinth against you, just as I did tonight. You will never be rid of me. Never." With that, Venjix began to shimmer away, and in a few moments, he had vanished.

Flynn was starting to get up with his head in his hands. "Mother of God, what happened?" he asked.

Tenaya helped him and Scott (who was also regaining consciousness) up by offering her hands. "Dillon and I gave Venjix a can of whoop ass and Ziggy went to save K," she said, her voice wavering. The three looked over at Gem and Gemma, who were helping Dillon wake up Summer. "What a hellish night," she said to the boys. "All Dillon and Summer wanted was to be married in peace."

Scott sighed. "When you think about it, they were," he said. He crossed his arms and rubbed his head. "Venjix waited to the moment we all had our guard down, even Doc, and then he attacked. He's gotten smarter. We have to get back to the military HQ so that we can brief my father...We need the shields back up."

Flynn nodded. "Tenaya, will you help us? I have a feeling that Dillon, Summer, and the Twins aren't going to stop until they fight Ziggy and Doctor K. And knowing Ziggy, he's going to be in the last place they expect to find him," he said, rubbing his aching head. When Tenaya nodded, he said, "Will you drive? I can't-my head hurts to bad and I might crash. We wouldn't want that know, would we?"

Scott nodded. "First let me catch the Twins. I can convince them to leave Dillon and Summer if I tell them that my dad is on the line," he said. He walked over to the Twins and kneeled down next to Summer. "Is she all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Scott," said Summer. "You don't have to act like I'm still knocked out." She slowly moved up Dillon's car and stood. "Really." She looked at Dillon. "We have to find Ziggy soon. He's bound to have some major burns from the fire."

Dillon nodded. Scott walked over to the Twins and said, "The Colonel ordered a mandatory debrief of all the military personal who were in this conflict."

The twins were rubbing their eyes, trying to get the drunkness away. "Do we," started Gem...

"Have to?" finished Gemma. They were leaning on each other for support considering they had been too drunk to fight.

"Yes, you do. It's orders," said Scott. He turned to the couple. "Be safe you two. Call me when you find them." With that, he helped the Twins to Flynn's car and then plopped beside them. "Take it away, Tenaya," he said with a nod of his head. Wheels screeched, and the blue monster was headed out of the parking lot.

Dillon turned to Summer. "Come on, we have to get going," he said. Both of them launched inside the car, and with a burst of flame and a sound like a howl, the Fury speed off into the night on the search for the missing members of the Ranger family.


End file.
